


Fight now and forever

by babyara



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyara/pseuds/babyara





	Fight now and forever

Era stato solo il tempo di un pensiero o, forse, nemmeno di quello. Un attimo prima eri in quella stanza di motel con Zachariah che parlava e parlava, cercando di convincerti ad essere il _vessel_ di Michael, mentre ora, in questo preciso istante, ti ritrovi in una strada buia, illuminata solo dalla luce fioca dei lampioni.

Finalmente puoi sospirare sollevato. Odi Zachariah, odi le sue parole, odi ciò che lui ti ha mostrato, quel futuro terribile in cui Sam, Sammy, il tuo fratellino, aveva detto di sì a Lucifero. Odi anche solo l’idea di quello che potrebbe succedere in quel caso, odi il pensiero di dover combattere contro l’unica persona al mondo che rappresenta la tua famiglia.

Sospiri, girandoti piano. Percepisci una presenza alle tue spalle, il calore di un corpo umano, anche se, lo sai, a parte l’aspetto la persona in piedi di fronte a te di umano ha ben poco. Un angelo. Il tuo angelo.

“Non male come tempismo, Cass.”

Lo dici guardandolo, fermo di fronte a te, con quel sorriso dolce sul viso che spesso hai pensato sia troppo bello per essere reale.

“Avevamo un appuntamento.”

Sorridi, o almeno ci provi. Vedi riflesso sul viso di Castiel l’angoscia per ciò che sta vedendo in te. Non c’è più nei tuoi occhi l’allegria di un tempo e lo sai. C’è solo tristezza. E spesso hai paura ti possa schiacciare.

Sei stato costretto a vedere troppo, Dean. Sei stato costretto a provare troppe emozioni tutte insieme. E l’immagine di quel te stesso del futuro, quell’uomo in cui non sei capace di riconoscerti, è ancora troppo viva. Hai bisogno di dimenticare, hai bisogno di non pensare, hai bisogno che tutte quelle immagini si cancellino dalla tua mente troppo stanca ormai.

Osservi ancora Castiel in silenzio. Hai sempre trovato strano il legame che vi unisce e un giorno dovrai fermarti e cercare di capirlo. È possibile amare e odiare una persona allo stesso tempo? Non lo sai, non ti sei mai soffermato troppo a pensarci.

Eppure a volte il vostro rapporto ti stanca. Quando pensi di voler solo fermarti, perderti tra quelle braccia forti, lasciar uscire tutto quello che provi, appoggiarti a lui, ecco che fa qualcosa che te lo fa odiare al punto che, se solo potessi, lo uccideresti con le tue stesse mani.

Però ora c’è quest’immagine nella tua mente, l’immagine di questo Castiel così diverso, lontano anni luce da colui che è lì che ti guarda, cercando di scrutare fin nel profondo della tua anima. Sta provando a capire cosa è successo. Cosa ti ha reso ancora più triste.

Se solo sapesse… se solo si rendesse conto di cosa potrebbe diventare… Senti una morsa di gelo stringerti il cuore e, per un attimo, non riesci a respirare, a pensare, a muoverti. Per un attimo tutto è buio attorno a te. Per un attimo c’è solo l’immagine di lui divenuto uomo, perso alla ricerca di qualcosa che non troverà mai.

Lui che si perde nel piacere di orge e droghe per non pensare a ciò che era. Per non pensare a quel Padre che nessuno sa che fine abbia fatto, che sembra svanito come la speranza che, alla fine, tutto possa andare per il meglio.

“Cass…” lo mormori piano, ma lui ti sente e si avvicina a te. Lentamente, con un eleganza che sai non essere parte di colui che una volta era l’anima di quel corpo.

E mentre guardi quegli occhi indagatori, quegli occhi colmi di preoccupazione ti rendi conto che non puoi più tornare indietro. Ora, più di prima, sai che non puoi essere il _vessel_ di Michael. Sai che nel bene e nel male continuerai a lottare come Dean Winchester.

In nome di ciò che eri.

In nome di ciò che ami.

Per Sam.

Per Castiel.

Per tutte le persone che non sanno chi sei, che non sanno che l’Apocalisse si è scatenata sulla terra, che non vedono la guerra continua tra angeli e demoni.

Tu, Dean Winchester, continuerai a combattere fino alla fine di tutto. Fino a quando avrai la forza per farlo. E anche se non senti più dentro di te la forza della speranza che ti ha sempre accompagnato, anche se ti senti disincantato, ferito, amareggiato, spaventato… continuerai a lottare a fianco delle persone che ami.

Farai tutto ciò che è in tuo potere per far sì che quel futuro che Zachariah ti ha mostrato resti solo un incubo nel quale sei precipitato per alcune ore. Niente di tutto quello che hai visto dovrà succedere.

Non perderai Castiel. Non perderai Sam. Non perderai te stesso.

C’è una nuova luce ora nei tuoi occhi mentre ti avvicini a Castiel e, piano, gli appoggi una mano sulla spalla guardandolo negli occhi.

“Non cambiare mai, Cass.”

Lui ti guarda senza capire, ma non ti interessa. Vuoi solo che assorba il senso delle tue parole, che capisca quanto è importante per te che lui faccia ciò che gli hai chiesto di fare.

Il suo sorriso dolce ti fa comprendere che, anche se non capisce perché gli hai detto una cosa simile, cercherà di seguire il tuo consiglio. Perché si fida di te, completamente. Perché sa che le decisioni che hai preso e che prenderai, anche se difficili e dolorose, sono le uniche che tu ritieni giuste.

E di queste ce n’è una che sai essere giusta, anche se lui non ne sarà contento. Ami questo capirvi senza aver bisogno di parlare, ti è sempre piaciuto.

Ora nei suoi occhi vedi che ha capito che chiamerai Sam. Sai che non approva fino in fondo, ma non ti criticherà né giudicherà. Semplicemente lo accetterà come un dato di fatto. E di tutto questo gli sei grato, infinitamente grato per non giudicarti mai.

Sospiri quando senti le sue braccia forti stringerti e tu, semplicemente, ti abbandoni a quell’abbraccio come hai fatto migliaia di volte ormai. Cercando di trovare un po’ di calore in quella stretta salda. Senti la sua mano accarezzarti dolcemente la schiena.

“Ti amo, Dean,” lo mormora piano al tuo orecchio.

E se all’inizio pensavi che tutto quello che c’è tra voi fosse solo follia, ora sai che è reale, ti è servito un viaggetto nel futuro per capire quanto grande e bello è ciò che vi lega. Nel bene e nel male. Amandovi e odiandovi. Dormendo nello stesso letto o in letti separati.

Lui c’è. Lui ci sarà sempre.

“Ti amo, Cass,” la tua voce è estranea anche a te in questo momento, ma non fa niente.

Lasci che le lacrime scivolino sulle tue guance e finiscano sul suo collo, lasci uscire il dolore un po’ alla volta, lasci che tutto passi, lasci che il tuo corpo venga scosso dai singhiozzi, perché lui non ti giudicherà, perché lui è la tua forza.

E quando ti stacchi da lui, lo guardi con gli occhi arrossati, ma, finalmente, riesci a sorridergli. Lo baci dolcemente e, anche se non andrà tutto bene, tu saprai di averci provato.

“Non cambiare mai, Cass.”

E sai che glielo ripeterai fino alla fine dei giorni.

 _Fine._


End file.
